Living this lie
by PerfectReRe
Summary: Sweat covered Inuyasha's skin. His claws ripping the sheets he held in his tight fists. What was she. . . inu/KAG OC/S
1. chapter 1

Peace and Hate  
  
****  
  
Disclaimer:Me do not own any people Rumiko-chan made. ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
§Note§ Well here we go again I used ideas from movies and books so if it reminds you of something u read or saw well that's where I got the ideas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*******  
  
Far off into the untamed wilds there lay a forest. Lush and green.It's people peaceful and free. They live untouched by war and hate that often leads to such things.Thier king was noble and kind. He used his demon powers to keep the land calm and free. He had two sons and a wife, but his family didn't stop there he treasured his people and cared for them like they were of his own blood.  
  
Great demons from far and wide herd the cry of his first born. That's when they knew there was a new king, they needed to know, yet they ignored it. Thus time passed and the demons forgot about the other king who's land continued to grow. Then nearly ten years after his first was born another was born. The queen of the north herd that babies cries and clutched her daughter closer.  
  
Soon the lords wanted to see the one they had not herd. So they came into a great council except for the lady of the north. They became enraged with the young lord for having two sons it would upset the balance that their ancestors had tried so hard to uphold. Once more they fought over his land and that it was growing too powerful. Soon they would take it away from him. Two years later.  
  
The last peaceful day in the lands.... a young woman was giving birth and at the same time so was the lady of the north. In that land one last child was born in that early morning. "Ahhh, Ugh," she screamed and pushed harder. "Oh please one more push Mona," said the lady of the lands who had dilivered all the babies. Her assistants wiped the sweat from the young woman's face.  
  
"Come on m'lady, just a little more," said a woman with long bright pink hair. "His sister wasn't this hard," the woman with long white hair laughed and pushed harder. Her old friend Mona had dilivered her first child and this one wasn't going to easy. She screamed and pushed with all her might sweat streaming from her face.  
  
Two cries were herd and mothers crooned to thier new bundles. Even though they knew nothing of how thier children would soon come together. The lady of the peaceful lands showed the baby to her second born son "This is Kagome Inuyasha you will marry her when the time comes," he reached out and held her. "Yes, mommy," he then took the new born to its mother. The lady of the north looked at her son "My your beautiful my little Runishie soon I feel something will happen," she whipered lovingly.  
  
Yes two were born at the same time. Their souls had made thier journies together. Now for their stories to unfold. His Father attacking the peaceful town and slaying her mother. Inuyasha's mother and father laid bloodied and battered at his feet. The dark lord of the west taking his once loving and gentle brother. He had to save his mate, so he found the baby the next day still alive and hungry for milk.  
  
He searched through the battered house for the infant he had seen be born the other day. "Kagome, please don't be dead," he whispered his hands gently gracing around in the empty carrage. Then a cry could be herd and his sisentive ears pricked and he quickly followed. There she was untouched in her mother's bed. Sounds of the lord's men still came and Inuyasha took the babe along with blankets and food.  
  
They ran as far and as wide as a young demon could with an infant. Without noticing he had made it to the NORTH. He slept in the tree with the babe held tightly in his arms. She cried and cried she was so hungry."Shh Kagome please I don't have food for you," He looked at her with a look of sorrow. He gave her his claw and sang softly the song his mother had him when he was dicomforted. "Melt away, melt away, your troubles young soul, soon the world will come to you just to see your smiling face. Melt away, Melt away, and dift into a rest to send peace to all," and she soon fell into sleep along with him.  
  
"Lady! You shouldn't be moving around you need your rest!" screamed a heavily breathing maiden named Sango. "I can out run you so easily my dear. Listen I will be fine, you may come walk with me if you would like." she said softly to her servant while smiling warmly. "Sure m'lady I would love to join you," Sango said bowing her long hair grazing the marble floor. The queen laughed lightly and put her cloak on before stepping out among the cherry trees.  
  
They had walked untill the sun had risen and they were sitting under a tree. "Oh how lovely morning is Sango," she said ruffling the grass. "Yes it is quite lovely my lady, and might I add cheery." Sango said looking off into the distance. The queen looked at her knew maiden, she was very mature for a 14 year old. She knew she had been taken from her family to serve her son, it was very hateful for them to do that. She shook her head sadly and took in a breath, then smiled. "Sango," she said with a smile. "Yes m'lady?" she said wonderingly."There was a reason I choose this tree to sit under," she said looking up. Sango did the same but had to look very hard to see what her queen was getting at.  
  
There in all the tanglement of branches and leaves a foot was hanging off it had marks and bruises, but it was a child. "Oh m'lady it's a child," Sango whispered to her queen."Not only one my dear but a babe is there also, I wonder how they got pass all the seals," the queen said standing. Sango stood also and looked up the tree. "Sango have you ever climbed a tree?" her queen asked her . She meerly nodded and understood what her lady was getting at. Sango removed her cloak and then her lady's as they set to get the children from the tree's branches.  
  
Soon gentle hands and arms brought the children to the ground. "Who are you little one," Sango asked looking at the boy. The queen had the baby wrapped in her cloak. The little boy stirred a little "Kagome! Please Kagome!" he cried before passing out again. The babe began to cry imedately. But soon was silenced for it had food. "Lady Trina!" Sango said surprised shifting the boy to her shoulder. Her lady was nursing the baby as if it were her own. "Sango not a word to my husband come lets bring these poor children inside. Sango nodded and did as her lady told her.  
  
******  
  
sixteen years Later  
  
****  
  
Kagome braided her long ebony hair , watching the stable boy chase about the horses. This was one of the few times she was near them and was amazed by their grace and beauty. "HEY!" Kagome fell from the fence and into the mud, to look up into her step brother's green eyes. He luaghed while pulling her up from the mud. "Got You," he laughed again but was thrown into the mud. His silvery hair with it's green tint was soon full of mud. "Runishie, Kagome!" They heard Sango's voice call. "Shit!" she said after stepping in some left over horse dung. Kagome and Runishie giggled as they sank into the mud. Hiding so they wouldn't get found. "Hey Inuyasha! You missed some!" Sango yelled cursing . "Fucking horse shit!" they herd the stable boy yell before they saw his boots and shovel.  
  
"Inuyasha you better not be speaking like that in front of the kids if you see them tell them Brite has returned," Sango said taking off her soiled shoe. "Yeah, Yeah, just tell that bitch to stay away from me!" he said shoveling the horse droppings aside. They then saw feet become entangled as something was whipered and then Sango's silk clad feet disappeared.  
  
Runishie then pinned Kagome into the mud . Straddling her he put mud all over face. "Oh you wanna play that way!" Kagome said pushing Runishie back into the mud. She took a handful of mud and threw it at him. Thus an all out war began between them. Kagome pulled back her biggest handfull yet and threw it at Runishie who ducked and hit her step sister full on in the face. A look of digust covered Brite's face along with the mud.  
  
  
  
They crackled over with laughter, but soon regreted it. "You filthy little, Ugh, I'm going to tell father about this, Kagome it is very unlady like and you, you just wait," she spat at them. She stormed off her silky green hair flowing behind her and her bright green eyes glowing with furry. Kagome whiped the mud from around her mouth, Runishie whiped a large clump from his hair.  
  
"Now what do we do?" he said shakily.  
  
"Come on I knew I should've broke you two up earlier," a gruff voice said from the other side of the fence.  
  
Kagome covered her breasts as water was poured on her. Runishie shivered as the cold water hit him and he covered his manhood. "Thank you ," Kagome stated as another bucket of ice water was thrown on her.  
  
The only thing he did was growl as he did his best to not look at her. Once they were clean he threw blankets around them and went to dig for some extra clothes. "Your name's Inuyasha, right?" Kagome asked sweetly. He turned and looked into her light brown eyes. She shivered as his golden eyes full of hurt poured into hers. "What does it matter," he grumbled truning back around to his search for clothes small enough to fit Kagome.  
  
A slinder hand was placed on his shoulder and his breath hitched. She had touched him, this was it he growled at her and wrinched her hand from him and threw her to Runishie, who was now dressed. Kagome frowned and rubbed her bruised wrist, "So cold," she whispered leaning into Runishie's chest. Inuyasha cringed at having to do such a thing but soon found her an old sleep kimono.   
  
"Here and don't come back if your going to tear up the mud hole again you hear!" Inuyasha screamed throwing the clothes at the two. "What gives you the right to be so cold towards us we have done nothing to you, and we are the children of your lord," Runishie said while starring at Inuyasha's back while Kagome dressed.  
  
"Your lord, Feh all that lord has ever done is cause me pain," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome sighed  
  
and shook her head. She needed to talk to mother, this was very strange indeed. "Come Kagome we must leave Mother will worry if we do not have supper with them again," Runishie said roughly pulling Kagome by her hand away from Inuyasha's hut. Kagome whispered to Inuyasha softly. "I wish I could help you, I'm so sorry Inuyasha," Inuyasha turned to look at her for a split second his eyes held warmth toward her and she smiled.  
  
******  
  
aww so sweet, but why would a King's children not be snobby may-b their mother has something to do with this and yes Brite will be a bitch the whole time through, but..... she has a secret. Anyways add a comment if you would like I'm making ch. two as fast as I can. 


	2. chapter 2

Rough hands and a gentle heart  
  
****  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, as u all Know I don't own the IY gang so Y do I have to put this thing up  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
§NOTE§ Yes I have a reason for not having Miroku around, Don't worry there will be a cute kit and an  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****  
  
Kagome waited in her quaters for her mother. The smell of cherries hung thick in the air. There came a knock on the door and she stood, her pink silk kimono draping to the floor. "Come in," Kagome called softly. The large door was opened and Kagome climbed the stairs from her bed down to her table. She sat down on the pillows and looked up into her mother's soft green eyes and gentle smile.  
  
"Yes, Kagome you wanted to speak with me," Her mother's sweet voice rang. Kgome looked down at her hands, this question didn't seem so hard to ask a few hours ago. Her mother smiled and reached out for Kagome's hand. Kagome looked at her mothers hand that had never aged yet it had a scar accross it. The hand that held hers so warmly. Kagome looked up into her mother's face, a face so different from hers. "Moma, how did you find me?" Kagome asked with great difficulty.  
  
It had been no secret that lady Trina had taken in Kagome. Kagome knew ever since she could remember. She didn't look like her mother or her brother and sister, and her father. They all treated her no different from as if she was of their noble birth. She looked back into her mothers eyes and waited for an answer. Her mother held her hand a little more tightly before her answer came. "It was a long time ago in the cherry trees. You were so small, I remember it was a few days after Runishie was born and I had went for a walk with Sango." Her mother puased sighing deeply a stray tear falling from her glassy eyes.  
  
Kagome held her mothers hands and smiled warmly, "Please continue mother, and no matter what your my Mother," Kagome said to Encourage her mother. "Me and Sango found you in the cherry tree we visit to have our talks. There you were in a little boy's arms, he had saved you." Her mother stopped and sighed. "Thank you Moma, but what became of the boy?" Kagome asked sucking on her lower lip.  
  
Her mother sighed deeply and her face became sort of sad. "The boy, didn't want to leave your side. He stayed with you Kagome slept with you wrapped in his arms. I'm sure you don't remember it was all a long time ago," her mother sighed once more and smiled. "He loved you so much, soon my husband found out about him. That's when he had to live in the stabels and take care of our horses he was forbiden to come into the castel. You were only about five the last time you saw him." Her mother finished with a bright smile but it didn't help hide the tears that threatend to fall.  
  
Kagome gulped. Now she understood why she wasn't allowed near the horses. She understood the warm looks he would sometimes give her and why he hated her brother. She stood with her mother and hugged her "Thankyou Moma," Kagome said bowing her head and her long braid tipped the floor. "Now come on child we must go have dinner, from what I hear you and Runishie had a little fun this afternoon," Lady Trina said with an all knowing smile spread across her face. Kagome looked as if she was about to die.  
  
Her breath became hitched and her eyes wide at the relization. Brite had told on them. Her mother seemed fine about it but her father that was another story. There she sat at the diner table avioding all eye contact. She had finished her main course without a brake out, but it was far from over just as the cook left and brought their Dessert that's when hell boke loose.  
  
"As you know Father I caught these two in the mud like simple peasant children. This afternoon, They rather play in the mud like pigs than greet their sister on her return," Brite stated an evil gleam in her sharp bright green eyes.  
  
"Yes, I was just about to get to that, Thank you Brite." Their father spoke his red eyes no longer held a a warmth they became cold and stern. "Now, you must know that you two are comming of age this spring and it hurts me dearly to see you two act in such a manner," He looked over at Runishie who's hair was slowly standing on end.  
  
"Kagome, this is very unlady like of you! I'm disapointed with both of you! How Dare you act like animals! I'm sorry but neither of you is to return to the stabels without permission and a gardian," Thier father spoke his green hair laid out on his shoulders and his red eyes gleaming to show he ment bussiness.  
  
Both Kagome and Runishie's head bent low neither wanting to make eye contact with the deadly demon. "After dessert you two will be confind to your quaters for the rest of the night. Understood," he said in a menacing voice. Runishie dare not look at his father but his emotion was standing straight up his hair in white spikes and his eyes a glowing red of shame.   
  
"I said UNDERSTOOD!" the lord bellowed. The two looked down at their hands and simply said together, "Yes Sir," Thier mother sighed and closed her eyes as her husband calmed down. Soon the desserts came.  
  
"How was your trip Brite?" Lady Trina asked brightly looking at hr eldest across from her. "It. . . .," and at Brites sudden lack of words everyone starred daggers at her. Brite had always been a motor mouth and talked way too much and never had a loss of words before.  
  
Her mother sincing the distress looked over at Runishie and Kagome for help. "I'm really tired," Kagome stated and Runishie said not to long after that adding a really long fake ywan "Yeah I'm tired also I think I'll turn in early," The two departed from the table thus ending the dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome climbed the cherry tree she had once been found in. She laid out against the long smooth branch and looked at the new grass. It had been a week since her father had punished them and she had Finally loss Sango thanks to Runishie's help.  
  
***  
  
FlashBack  
  
******  
  
Runishie lay ontop of Sango pinning her to the ground, "Oh my dear Madian Sango, I think I've lost my mind you mustn't go for I fear I will get worse if you leave," He stated trying to look very distressed but Sango only surpressed a laugh.  
  
"Alright lord Runishie, but do you have to hold me captive in such a manner," She said wiggling agianst him to get free. Then her heat accidently touched his manhood. A large sharp intake of breath was followed by a growl, as he watch Kagome Sprint away.  
  
Kagome looked at him in thanks knowing he was very turned on by what Sango had done. What happened next she only could wonder.  
  
****  
  
END  
  
**  
  
She let her hand fondle in the wind her long hair almost reaching the ground. This place had importance of some kind to her. It was where her mother had told her about her 'special time of the month' where she had celebrated many birthdays. Where she had first learned to climb trees, and where she was found. Her mother said it was where she also took her first steps and whispered her first word, it had been dog. It had a great importance to her.  
  
"Who's there? I know your there," she whipsered not feeling alone. A pair of golden eyes found hers and she knew. "Come out Inuyasha, I know it's you," she tolded him sitting up in her tree.  
  
She soon lost her balance and was ontop of him in a very improper postition. "Lady Kagome I'm sorry did I bother you," he said not looking at her. She became very upset. "Look at me!" he still did not abide. "Look at me god damnit. Why can't you fucking look at me!" Kagome gasped at hearing those words from her own mouth.  
  
She sat up now stradling him. His body grew heated under hers and she blushed when she felt the sudden change. "Please, lady Kagome leave me," he said his voice soft , unlike the time he had cleaned her of the mud. Kagome scooted alittle closer to his face. He grabbed her thighs, along with a heated growl she had herd Runishie do when Sango had moved against him.  
  
"Shut up and look at me, please," she begged while moving his head so his eyes met hers. She closed her own. Those eyes full of pain and saddness.  
  
She wanted to cry for him. Instead she laid on his chest and sang softly a song she had always known, "Melt away, melt away, your troubles young soul, soon the world will come to you just to see your smiling face. Melt away, Melt away, and dift into a rest to send peace to all," she sang softly feeling his heart return to normal.  
  
His arm suddenly had come around her waist and his hand had found the back of her head through the ebony silk. "Kagome, my Kagome," he whispered. Suddenly Kagome felt a sharp pain run from her womanhood and spread through out her body. She held onto Inuyasha tight as she spasmed. Her legs and arms wrapped themselves in a death grip. She cried out as the pain became persistant.  
  
"Inu. . ." was all she got out as her body writhed against his once more. She was making him come alive with each movement, but she was in pain some how he couldn't, just then pain came to a stop . She was breathing heavily his sharp ears picking up her rapid heart beat. Her chest rising against his, sending electric waves down his spine and letting blood well up in a spot, that didn't see much day light.  
  
"Ugh," she cried out clinging to him. Her hand ran up his shirt and undid the tie to where his chest was exposed. She clinged to him as another spasam hit. He herd her heart stop then restart. 'Oh Kagome please what is wrong. He turned her on her back and lifted himself over her to look at her better.  
  
Her eyes were blue like she was blind, chokes and gasps were in place where words should have been, "Hel," was that last word she got out before a smile ran across her face and she shivered violently. A wave of pleasure hit her like a tone of bricks and her virgin body had it's first climax. Her breath slowed her Kimono exposing part of her sweat soaked chest. Her eyes slowly closed. As she driffted of to sleep with a sweet smile on hr face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Runishie pushed Sango's legs farther apart. Watching her face grimince in pleasure and pain. His smile widened as he pounded into her wanting to see her climax again. He felt himself release inside of her again. His head lifted high in the air and his fangs showing his eyes gleaming red.  
  
HE held Sango's legs in place. Watching her breast bounce into the rythem he had created. Sango's body screamed for release her newly broken in muslces raw, but Runishie wouldn't stop. He pushed harder and rough into her. Sango screamed horsely as she broke for about the seventh time.  
  
Finally Runishie's rythem started to slow. Sango tried to mutter words but all that came was ragged and horse breath. Then with out warning he pushed as hard as he could into Sango's sweet tight spasaming walls. She screamed out his name again with one final Orgasam before he collasped. ontop of her comepletely out of breath. He laid on Sango's soft tender breast squeezing it lightly as he calmed his racing heart.  
  
He sucked at his lover's breasts while she rested. His hair still standing on end and white, while his red eyes glowed tenderly. His body tensed as he saw Kagome lying lifelessly in the grass her ebony hair spread around her. He moved allittle in Sango. "Kagome," he whipered in a child like voice,  
  
Sango had begun to stir a little. He squeezed her breast a little harder. "Love," he whispered in her ear and her dark blue eyes opened. Sango smiled and pushed up against him. He gave her a firey kiss that lasted for what Sango felt ages. "You need to rest a few hours before we start again.  
  
Sango wrapped her legs around him in a hug of sort. She arched her back and opened her legs wider so he could free himself. "You sure you won't hurt once I'm out of you," he asked knowing it was his demon powers that kept her able to go for so long. Sango nodded. He slowly pulled himself from her. She was a mess with the come juices all sticky.  
  
Runishie kissed down Sango's belly, while she tried to return to sleep. His long toungue dipped inside her. Sango's eye's shot open and connected with his red ones. they held a gaze for a moment untill Runishie voiced why he was doing such a thing. "I'm going to clean you love," He stated returning to his work.  
  
He licked her softly as so not to arouse her. Her folds were raw and numb. The gentle lick returned some feeling to her genital. Runishie licked his lips of their juices and covered his sleeping love in the sheets. He pulled himself off of the bed and into his pants.  
  
His face full of concern as he walked to his window. His dark tan skin exposed along with his built chest. There he stood in the setting sun looking at the cherry trees. He knew everyhing was going just as he had planed, except for Kagome passing out this was a miner set back. He nodded his head as the sun finaly decided to disappear.  
  
********  
  
So what do you think, Yeah I'm evil No Miroku! Hahahaha, but.... Runishie needed somebody. I'll post next ch. soon ASAP  
  
************** 


	3. things get strange

Hugs and kisses  
  
*****  
  
Diuscalimer: Rumiko-chan owns theese kids just not my OC.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
§NOTE§Sorry it took so long to update but alot has been going on ova hea. MY old friend came down and has been buggin me 2 take him places so I haven't really had tyme, but now I'm , He can be such and ass sometimes and I no he's probly reading this. YOUR AN ASS CHANCE! -_- got it, ^_^ yeah I updated finaly lets throw a party.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
***  
  
Kagome awoke someplace warm. She snuggled into it. She had never felt this warm and at peace before. She sighed and went back to her dreams. Inuyasha lay very much awake watching her smiling face. He held her closer, and watched her eyes move underneith her eyelids.  
  
He wondered if he should've taken her back to the castel but he had already sent for Sango, and lady Trina. His place was closer and he didn't want her to leave his eyes. "Kagome I wish you could stay with me forever, you were always mine from the moment you came into this world." He whipered placing a light kiss on her head.  
  
***Begin dream***  
  
This sun was warm on her face and a gentle brezze kissed her pink lips. The light silky kimono blowing in the wind. Her hand clutched by a boy with the golden eyes. He smiled sweely at her as the wind whipped roughly.  
  
The next moment they were tumbling down a hill together. Laughing and giggling widly. When they landed she was ontop. She looked into his golden gaze and dipped her head down for a long kiss. Thier toungue faught to become as one. His hands came around and grapsed her bottom and she slid a hand though his silky mane. She looked at his face full of love as they parted the kiss. She looked down at him her ebony hair only shoulder lenth. "I love you," he said pushing up to her.  
  
Then she was in a hot spring rubbing her bloody arm. For some reason she felt no pain. Then warm gentle arms wrapped themselves around her slender waist. A tingle was sent through her body as a mouth gently sucked her neck. Strands of silver hair came over her shoulder. She leaned into his kisses that were moving way too slow for her. Her body screamed for contact with his but he was only playing with her.  
  
His tongue grazed her collor bone while his hands squeezed her full orbs of flesh. She moaned her enjoyment and he was quickly away from her. She turned intime to catch a few bubbles come the serface and felt something brush between her legs. She too ducked under to play. She opened her eyes in the merky water to see some glowing ones capture hers. They spoke to her telling her he loved her. She kissed him hard and his tongue snaked into her mouth.  
  
****************  
  
Inuyasha didn't wonder what she was dreaming but didn't want to leve her side. He felt like he could watch her forever. He didn't want to fall asleep because he didn't want to miss a thing. Her hand grazed the rim of his pants and she rubbed up against him more making him turn on, but he did not panic he just watched her with as much love as ever.  
  
***Else wear****  
  
A woman in a see through silky gown glittering all around her. "Lord Sesshomaru are you ready for me sir?" she whispered in a sweet voice. Her silvery green hair falling around her. "Well lady Brite are you ready for me," he whispered in a sharp voice. Her hands slid their way down his robe and undid the tye as her toungue fondled in his pointed ear.  
  
His robe dropped to the ground and he smiled at her. She passed around her toungue leaving a glistening wet mark from his ear down his chest. He had been ready for her since sher had left. Her sweet toungue diving around all his muscles. Reaching lower and lower. He gave a heated growl as she reached his belly button. He wantd her too bad and Brite smiled in her kisses as she had wanted this from him to begin with.  
  
Her hands tickled his manhood lightly as she suckled lower and lower still. She only kissed his tip very lightly. Then let her tongue fondle for a while around his inhuman lenth. "I'm a slave for you." she whispered before taking him into her hot wet mouth. She sucked with all her might and began to start the sweet slow rythm. He thrust harder as she went faster. He wanted her so bad he wanted to taste her so badly. Then the lights burst and he came with such pleasure. She choked down his seed but never did stop her sweet rythm.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Sweat covered Inuyasha's skin. His claws ripping the sheets he held in his tight fists. What was she doing to him. His eyes were closed tightly and his fangs barred. His pants down at his ankles. His shirt open exposing his sweaty built chest.  
  
There she was her eyes closed and a sly smile on her face. Her hands grasping Inuyasha's shaft and pumping widly, like she was posessed. Inuyasha had already came and it was building again. He thrust up and it was all over with a hoarse yelp. His seed spwed out on Kagome's already sticky hands. Her eyes open once more.  
  
As things came into foucuse she saw Inuyasha's sweaty and red cheeked face. "Inuyasha what's wrong," he said nothing but continued to pant heavily. Kagome blinked as an eye lash fell in her eye. When she went to rub her face she found her hand to be all wet and sticky.  
  
She exaimed her hand carefully before looking down at where it had been. Her breath became batted and she felt like the most horrible person in the world. Inuyasha quickly recovered and brought his pants back up around his waiste in one quick movement. Kagome pressed her fingers to her nose and took in the scent, it was so different from her own.  
  
Inuyasha watched horrified for a few moments as Kagome began to lick her hands like a cat cleaning her paws. She had no idea what she was even doing for a few seconds. Her eyes connected with Inuyasha's horrified ones and she was out of the door before he could say her name.  
  
******  
  
"Now Kagome tell brother all about it and I'll beat them up for you okay," Runishie said as he poured more steaming water into Kagome's bath. Kagome still had the same stupid glare as she had when she had come to him. "Come on Kagome nothing can be that bad come on tell me," Runishie said as he removed his shirt.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms and splashed water to the floor. She couldn't tell Runishie what would he think of her. He'd probly disown her.. Then Kagome caught sight of a very strange red mark on Runishie's neck and a halfmoon on his right pec. Sango had told her of such a mark, it was one made by a lover to show their poperty.  
  
"What are you looking at you act like you've never seen me naked before," he said steping into the steaming water. Kagome couldn't help but look he was definately larger than Inuyasha, but he seemed rougher. Inuyasha was smooth. Kagome looked away as Runishie lathered her rag. "Man Kagome you usually talk non-stop what's gotten into. . . . could it be that stable boy perhaps I smell him all over you," Kagome blushed a brillant shade of red.  
  
"Tisk tisk tisk Kagome Father wont like this at all, he and mother found you a husband to be wed. His name's Kouga," he said rubbing soap on his rag and handing the other to Kagome. "I don't want it," she said softly looking in the distance. "Pardon?" Runishie said lathering his and Kagome's arms. Kagome started to cry.  
  
She went into Runishie's arms and began to tell him everything, "Oh Runishie, I'm a horrible person, I touched Inuyasha and I don't wanna be apart of this family, I hate being controled like this," She sobbed. Runishie scrubbed her back mindlessly as she cried into his chest.  
  
Just then Sango came in to bring the towels and saw Kagome in Runishie's arms. She threw the towels on the ground and ran off crying. "That bastard, that asshole, I can't believe him," She cried as she held onto her still small belly and ran into the queen. "Sango, what's wrong are you okay?" Sango sobbed harder and doged the queen.  
  
Lady Tama was very confused by now, first her son. . . she snifed the area sango had just been in and caught th smell of prenancy with it. Could it be that Sango and her son could've Lady Tama shook her heads of such a thought and continued on her way to the bath area to see her daughter, but she couldn't help but feel a little strange like something was going on. She difinately had to get to the bottom of this. First her eldest and now her babies. Somethings out of place she thouht to herself.  
  
She finally reached the bath area and she was stunned to find it was conpletely empty the water still in the tub and their outer robes left where they had been lain out. She snifed only to take in the jasmine. Now it was time to worry.  
  
**** well that's it for this chapter, that's all folks LOL*****  
  
Kagome lifted her head from crying and looked around, "I don't want to be here any more I wanna see the world," She said to Runishie flatly. He nodded lighty. With in seconds they were both dressed and out of the window.  
  
Again I no it took 4eva but like I said this friend of mine takes up alot of my tyme and well, any ways it gets really good after this I'm glad I got the boring parts out of the way enjoy waiting. ^_^ 


End file.
